


Флирт: плюс на минус

by ComOk



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 21:58:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11022408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComOk/pseuds/ComOk
Summary: Времена учебы в Гарнизоне. Бисексуальный Лэнс подкатывает к Пидж, а та принимает вполне искренние ухаживания за намеки на то, что Лэнс узнал ее секрет, и очень нервничает.





	Флирт: плюс на минус

— Что. Это. Такое?!

Пидж выглядел так, будто Лэнс положил ему на стол гремучую змею. По меньшей мере.

— Это шоколад, — растеряно объяснил Лэнс. Разве можно так реагировать на шоколад? — О, блин, у тебя что, аллергия? Извини, я не знал!

— Я вижу, что шоколад. — Теперь Пидж смотрел с подозрением, как будто Лэнс мог подсыпать туда мышьяка. — Что он тут делает?

— Лежит? Ждет, пока ты его съешь? Что еще может делать шоколад, хип-хоп танцевать?! — Лэнс нервно переступил с ноги на ногу. — Ты не любишь, да? А что ты любишь? Ириски? Мармелад? Мороженое?

— Мне пора. — Пидж сгреб свой рюкзак в охапку и выскочил из кабинета.

— Эй, подожди...

Лэнс вернулся на свое место и сунул шоколадку Ханку.

— Пидж не любит шоколад, — расстроено сказал он. — Или у него аллергия. Или травма детства. Есть идеи, как тут достать мороженое?

— Если не прекратишь вздыхать и не займешься домашкой, Айверсон тебе завтра покажет мороженое, — вернул его к реальности Ханк.

Лэнс вздохнул еще раз и открыл тетрадь.

 

***

Пидж трясло. Закрывшись в туалете, она съехала спиной по стене и села на холодный пол. Чем она себя выдала?! Она была так осторожна! Как Лэнс умудрился что-то заподозрить?!

Она поднялась и внимательно осмотрела себя в зеркало. Нет, все в порядке. Ни намека на грудь, вполне мальчишечья фигура, лицо тоже не слишком девчачье. С внешним видом определенно проколов нет. Она ведет себя как-то не так? Как, черт возьми, она должна себя вести, чтобы к ней поменьше присматривались?! Почему хмурый, нелюдимый, зацикленный на учебе пацан вдруг вызывал подозрения? 

Она шмыгнула носом и еще раз посмотрела в зеркало. Нет, ничего такого. Как Лэнс догадался? Или она просто слишком нервно реагирует? Но она кучу раз видела, как он подкатывает к девчонкам — а теперь вдруг к ней. Заглядывает в глаза, улыбается, лишний раз старается прикоснуться, теперь вот шоколад... точно он что-то подозревает. Наверное, решил проверить вот так, по-лэнсовски.

Пидж вздохнула. Лэнс был ей очень даже симпатичен, и при других обстоятельствах она с удовольствием поддержала бы флирт, но сейчас это невозможно, слишком важное у нее дело, и никак нельзя, чтобы ее кто-то еще заподозрил...

А ведь это мысль, вдруг дошло до нее. Флирт — отличная идея. Вот как можно развеять все подозрения разом!

 

***

— Привет, Лиза, — на следующий день Пидж сходу взяла быка за рога. — Отлично выглядишь.

— Спасибо, Пидж.

— Знаешь, — она пододвинулась на шаг ближе, — что-то у меня совсем не выходят эти уравнения... Может, ты могла бы мне их объяснить?

Лиза улыбнулась и они вместе склонились над учебником, слегка ближе друг у другу, чем требовалось для занятий. Краем глаза Пидж видела, как сползает улыбка с лица поднявшегося ей навстречу Лэнса, как он отворачивается и уходит в другую сторону.

Она должна была радоваться, но вместо этого чувствовала только горечь.

 

***

— Пидж — девчонка?! — ошарашено переспросил Лэнс. — Черт, сколько же я пробыл в отключке?

— Ты же меня с Гарнизона подозревал! — возмутилась Пидж. — Ты со мной заигрывал! Скажешь, нет?

— Конечно, заигрывал! И при чем тут это? Откуда бы я знал...

— Т-ты заигрывал с парнем? — Пидж не была уверена, чувствует она облегчение от мысли, что ее секрету ничего не угрожало, или расстраивается, потому что... — Так ты гей?

— Я за обе команды, — подмигнул Лэнс, и вот теперь-то облегчение было настоящим.

— Придурок! — воскликнула она. — Я думала, ты меня раскрыл! Мне пришлось флиртовать с этой дурой Лизой, чтобы отвести от себя подозрения!

Лэнс снова уставился на нее с открытым ртом.

— То есть это было только для отвода глаз? — уточнил он.

— Конечно. И, к слову — я люблю шоколад.

— Уже немного поздновато, — рассмеялся Лэнс. — На Арусе шоколад достать еще сложнее, чем в Гарнизоне. Но я могу пригласить тебя на тарелку зеленой жижи.

— Идет, — улыбнулась Пидж и взяла его за руку.


End file.
